Half-Life Wiki:Layout Guide
Articles of a similar type must follow a similar layout in order to be consistent, therefore this official Layout Guide shows how articles should be structured; it should be considered a standard that everyone should follow. Feel free to discuss the Layout Guide on the talk page. Although this page is still under construction and some layouts are yet to be defined for several article subjects, the following layouts are already completed and definitive. Changing these structures with disregard of this guide will likely cause some issues to the related user. General layout These sections are for any type of article. When there is nothing to say in these sections, they of course must not be included. Other *Some subtitles can sometimes appear in only one page, depending on the subject (see Alyx Vance for an example). *Sometimes a quote can be added at the start of a section when justified (see G-Man for an example). Article introduction Like on any wiki, the article must feature a short introduction, starting by the article name in in bold. A game title must be in bold and in italics. At least one relevant picture should be at the right side of the article (in the Infobox when there is one). Then the main article starts, with its first or only subtitle(s). Article end After the main contents, the end of an article will include, in this order: *Behind the scenes *Trivia *Gallery *Notes and references *See also *External links Notes *"Behind the scenes" is for development information, such as design evolution, cut content, name change, etc. *"Trivia" is for trivial information, such as little details that does not add much to the subject, could even be disregarded, but are fun to know. Pointless and irrelevant trivia will be removed and you might be blocked. Rather concentrate on the article itself. (see Judith Mossman for an example). *If these sections contain several items, use "*" to list each one. If there is only one item, no "*" is needed. *Please note that "trivia" is spelled trivia and not triva. Layouts by subject Each "*" stands for an "=", which of course must be on both sides of the subtitle. Characters Article introduction. **Biography ***Background ***Appearances ****Game title(s), in italics and linked to their respective articles ***Appearance ***Personality and skills **Objects **Behind the scenes **Trivia **Gallery if needed **List of appearances **Notes and references * if needed * must always be there **See also **External links Enemies Article introduction. **Overview **Application (for military) / Behavior and skills (for natural fauna) (sometimes both can be used) ***Weaponry **Variants **Appearances ***Game title(s), in italics and linked to their respective articles **Tactics **Behind the scenes **Trivia **Gallery if needed **List of appearances **Notes and references * if needed * must always be there **See also **External links Locations Article introduction. **Overview **Fate (for the cut locations) **Appearances ***Game title(s) **Behind the scenes **Trivia **Gallery if needed **List of appearances **Notes and references * if needed * must always be there **See also **External links Weapons Article introduction. **Overview ***Construction ***Application **Tactics **Behind the scenes **Trivia **Gallery if needed **List of appearances **Notes and references * if needed * must always be there **See also **External links Vehicles Article introduction. **Overview **Use ***Weaponry **Appearances ***Game title(s), in italics and linked to their respective articles **Tactics **Behind the scenes **Trivia **Gallery if needed **List of appearances **Notes and references * if needed * must always be there **See also **External links List of the articles featuring the layouts The layout application is in progress and not yet completed, even though it is in a good way. The first step is to apply the layouts to the articles, then complete the articles and/or reorganize the paragraph contents if there is any need (missing information, etc.). Also, having the layout applied does not mean the article fits by defaults the cleanup or sourcing issues. It is another task. Feel free to apply these layout to articles, then submit it to an administrator. If will be reviewed and added to the following lists when validated. Note that when a category is complete, having it listed here is no longer necessary; it is therefore removed. Also note that any featured/good/safe article has a valid layout by default. Enemies *Every cut enemy *Strider *Bullsquid *Boid *Mortar Synth *Crab Synth *Shield Scanner *City Scanner *Leech Locations *City 17 *Black Mesa East *The Wasteland *Aperture Laboratories *Hospital *City 17 Trainstation *Technical trainstation *White Forest Mines *Air Exchange *Combine Factories *Borealis (cut location) *Skyscraper *Weather Control *Kraken Base *Manhack Arcade *St. Olga Category:Help